prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that has been produced for the ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' series. Toys Heartful Commune Toy.jpg|Heartful Commune Heartful Commune Carrying Case.jpg|Heartful Commune Carrying Case Touch Commune Toy.jpg|Touch Commune Touch Commune Carrying Case.jpg|Touch Commune Carrying Case Miracle Commune Toy.png|Miracle Commune Miracle Commune Carrying Case.jpg|Miracle Commune Carrying Case Queen Chairect Toy.png|Queen Chairect Heartiel Baton Toy.jpg|Heartiel Baton Heartiel Baton (Movie).jpg|Shiniel Baton (Movie) Sparkle Bracelet Toy.jpg|Sparkle Bracelet Heartiel Brooch Toy.jpg|Heartiel Brooch Tako Cafe Pen Touch Order.jpg|Tako Cafe Pen Touch Order Futari wa Max Heart Microphone.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Microphone Machine Cure Dolls :Main Article: Cure Dolls Figures Black White Luminous 3 Doll.jpg|All three Cure dolls Bandai Shiny Luminous doll.jpg|Shiny Luminous doll Plush Toys Talking Lulun.jpg|Talking Lulun Key Chains Maxheart.key4.PNG|Shiny Luminous keychain Maxheart.key5.PNG|Cure White keychain Maxheart.key1.PNG|Pollun keychain Maxheart.key2.PNG|Mepple keychain Maxheart.key3.PNG|Mipple keychain CD Releases Singles & Character Albums max.cd1.jpg|DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart)/ Murimuri!? Ariari!! IN jana~i?! Single FwPCMH Vocal Album EXTREME VOCAL LUMINARIO We Have the Same Dream cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Vocal Album EXTREME VOCAL LUMINARIO!! ~We Have the Same Dream~ FwPCMH Wonder Winter Hooray Single cover.jpg|Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!! Single FwPCMH Vocal Album 2 Words of love that start with A cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Vocal Album 2 ~Words of love that start with "A"~ max.cd6.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Character Mini-Album: Nagisa Misumi (Cure Black) max.cd7.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Character Mini-Album: Honoka Yukishiro (Cure White) max.cd8.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Character Mini-Album: Hikari Kujou (Shiny Luminous) FwPCMH Vocal Best cover.jpg|Vocal Best!! FwPCMH The Power of Heart Tears of Hope Tears for Tomorrow Single cover.jpg|The Power of Heart/Tears of Hope ~Tears for Tomorrow~ Single MaxHeartMovieCover.jpg|Please Love Me as much as 100 jokes/Crystal Single Soundtracks FwPCMH OST Pretty Cure Sound Screw Max Spark cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Original Soundtrack Pretty Cure Sound Screw! Max!! Spark!! FwPCMH Music Line Original Soundtrack cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Music Line Original Soundtrack FwPCMH 2 Yukizora no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack VHS & DVDs max.heart1.jpg|DVD Volumes Max.Heart.DVD-BOX.Vol.1.jpg|DVD-BOX Volume 1 Max.Heart.DVD-BOX.Vol.2.jpg|DVD-BOX Volume 2 FwPCMH_VHS_vol.1_cover.png|VHS Volumes Books Manga :Main Article: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Manga (Kamikita Futago) The Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart manga was created by the Kamikita Twins and was published in Nakayoshi magazine. The first chapter came out in the March 2005 issue, and it continued monthly to the August 2005 issue, and from the October 2005 issue to the February 2006 issue (skipping September). Two tankobon of the two movies were directly published in 2005. The Nakayoshi chapters were published in 2014 under the Pretty Cure Collection label. The movie tankobon were reprinted in 2015 under the same label. FwPCMH Movie 1 Original Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie'' (2005) FwPCMH Movie 2 Original Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie 2'' (2005) FwPCMH Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Pretty Cure Collection'' (2014) FwPCMH Movie 1 Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie Pretty Cure Collection'' (2015) FwPCMH Movie 2 Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Pretty Cure Collection'' (2015) Art Books FwPCMH Setting Design Book Cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Setting Material Collection Video Games FwPCMH GBA game box.jpg|Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: Maji? Maji!? Fight de IN Janai FwPCMH DS game box.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart - DANZEN! DS de Pretty Cure Chikara wo Awasete Dai Battle Cosplay Costumes :Main Article: Cosplay Costumes for Kids Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Merchandise